The publications for angiographic heart perfusion analyses which have sporadically become known over the last few years essentially focus on the problem of “identifying the myocardium”. This can either be obtained morphologically from an individual 2D angiographic frame or from the entire series by means of analyzing the temporal information. If the myocardium is found from a frame, it can be tracked along the time axis. If the myocardium is sought directly from the time information, the change in gray scale value enrichment and the movement must be separated from one another accordingly. Each method has advantages and disadvantages. None of the above is currently acknowledged as standard.